


Seven Minutes with Swan

by herblondetoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: I put up a post in the FB Group I’m in for some prompts. I got suggestions for ‘Never have I ever, 7minutes in Heaven, Spin the Bottle, Truth or dare’ type fic. So, here is another prompted one shot. It’s completely AU and high school. As a lot of my stories do, this one took an unexpected turn, but I hope you like it.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 149





	Seven Minutes with Swan

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning Talks of abuse**
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Seven Minutes with Swan**

“Okay girls, remember, no big party. You’re allowed a few friends and that’s it.” Cora stated as she grabbed her suitcase.

“Yes, mother.” Zelena said, sarcastically, causing Regina to smirk. As far as sisters went, Regina was lucky to have Zelena as an older one. She oozed cool and not once was embarrassed or ashamed of her little sister. In fact, her friends and Regina’s friends all became mutual friends. Well, almost all of them. Regina still couldn’t stand Mary Margaret after the little twat told on her when they were in sixth grade and Regina had punched Killian in the face for touching her butt. Things would have been fine if MM (as they called her) wouldn’t have gotten involved. Because of that one blemish, Regina’s record was not perfect as she thought it should be.

“Bye girls, we love you. Take care of the house and call us if you need anything. Credit card is on the counter for food, but you better not have another $300.00 charge on there like last time.” Henry said as he kissed both daughter’s cheeks. “Have fun, be safe.”

“Yes, do have fun girls.” Regina said, kissing her girls and heading to the door.

Once the parents were gone, Zelena let out a breath. “Thank god. I thought they were never going to leave. Go grab the card and let’s go to the store.”

“Right.” Regina said, going to the kitchen and getting the card. “How many are coming tonight again?”

“Well, there’s going to be more girls than boys, but that’s okay. There’s Killian, Robin, Mal, Ruby, David, Ella, Thomas, oh and MM is bringing her new foster sister. I think her name is Emma. She’s actually a year younger than you, but apparently really smart.”

“Great, so another nerd like MM?”

“Hey, don’t judge the new girl until you meet her. From what I’ve heard, she’s had a shitty life and came to the Blanchards right from the hospital after her last foster dad put her there.” Zelena said as she unlocked her car and put the roof down. It was a hot summer day and Zelena loved driving her convertible without the roof.

“No shit? Damn, poor kid. Okay, you’re right. I won’t judge her.”

“Don’t feel sorry for her either, Gina. You know she’s probably getting enough of that from MM and her mother.”

“Yeah, probably.” Regina said as she got in the car. “So, there will be eleven of us? We have enough adult beverages?” She asked, getting her food list out.

“Yes. Killian is bringing rum and vodka and Robin is bringing whisky and beer. Mal is bringing wine coolers. We’re buying the soda and stuff we are able to buy.”

They filled the cart at the grocery store and on their way home, stopped to pick up Ruby and Robin. They got the music going and started the food prep and before long, the others were showing up. Everyone was there except MM, Emma, and David and Regina was on her second wine cooler. Sure, it was a weak drink, but she didn’t enjoy getting overly drunk. When the doorbell rang, Regina went to answer it and plastered on a fake smile when she saw MM and David in the doorway. “Hey guys, come on in.” She said as she stepped back.

“Thanks Regina.” David said, gesturing for MM to go first. “Oh, Regina, this is Emma. Emma, this is Regina.”

Regina looked and saw the most beautiful blonde she’d ever seen in her life. The creature looked shy and gave a small smile and Regina wanted to make her feel comfortable. “Hey Emma, come on in. I’ll introduce you.” She said as the blonde came in. “Oh, sorry, but we do need you to take your shoes off. Less cleaning before the rents come home on Sunday.”

“Oh, of course. Sorry.” Emma said as she took her shoes off. “Thanks for letting me come with Mary Margaret. I mean, I told her I could just stay at home, but she insisted.”

“I’m glad she did insist. Look, I don’t know what it’s like to be the new kid, but please don’t worry, everyone here is great.” She led Emma into the family room where everyone was sitting on sofas and chairs. The room had a tv on the wall, two sofas facing each other and two reclining chairs between facing the TV. There was a long, oval coffee table and plenty of drinks and snacks.

“Emma, let me introduce you.” MM said as she stood and took Emma’s hand. Emma gave an apologetic look to Regina who just shrugged it off. “Guys this is Emma Swan, my _foster_ sister.” She said, Emma wincing at the emphasized ‘foster’. “Emma this is Robin, Mal, Ruby, Killian, Ella, Zelena – Regina’s sister, Thomas and of course you know David already. Guys, be nice to Emma; she’s been through a lot already and we don’t need to make her life worse.”

Emma just gave a small waive, hating all the attention that was on her. “Hi.”

“Hey Emma.” “Nice to meet you.” Came replies from all.

Regina came in and sat down. “Come on, Em, make yourself at home.”

“Yes, what can I get you to drink?” Zelena asked. “We have all flavors of soda, wine coolers, beer, the hard liquor is for later.”

Emma chewed her lip as she sat by Regina. “Just a coke, thank you.”

“Oh, come on, blondie.” Ruby said. “At least take a beer.”

“I can’t.” Emma said quietly, feeling her cheeks turning beet red. “A coke is fine.”

“Damn right a coke is fine.” Zelena said, coming back and handing one to Emma with a glass of ice and a smile. “Ruby, don’t even try to make her feel bad for not wanting alcohol.”

“Put on some music, Killian.” Thomas said as he cracked another beer.

Emma sat back and tried to relax as people started mingling with each other. She felt like Regina and Zelena were doing good in including her without being too obvious about it. She noticed how MM never let David out of her sight or out of touching distance. She also didn’t really talk to any other girl other than Ella. Ruby seemed to flirt with everyone, but mostly Killian and Mal…well Emma wasn’t sure about Mal. She mostly observed, but did make some snappy, bitchy comments now and then and she seemed to try to always have Regina’s attention while Regina seemed to try and ignore her.

“So, Emma. Tell me about yourself.” Regina said, smiling at the girl. “You’re sixteen?”

Emma cleared her throat and nodded. “Yes, I’ll be seventeen next April.”

“Will you be going to Storybrooke High?” Zelena asked.

“If I’m still here.” Emma said with a shrug.

“Why wouldn’t you be here? Are the Blanchards not treating you well?” Maleficent asked, lazily, causing MM to look over.

“Yes, we are. We’re probably the best family she’s ever had.” MM said and David gave an apologetic look to Emma.

“No, they’re great.” Emma said, nervousness deep in her stomach. “It’s just…I never know when I’m going to be sent away.”

“Does that happen often?” Regina asked, horror on her face. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s okay.” Emma said and sighed, this was always a conversation. “I was put into foster care when I was three after my adoptive parents had a biological baby. For the last thirteen years I have had over 30 different foster and group homes. Some were good, some were bad, but none were long term. Unfortunately, after the age of eleven, no one wants you long term because you don’t make as much money for them.”

“What? What do you mean?” Zelena asked, a sad look on her face.

“There’s a pay scale for foster care. Newborns to three pay the best money, especially if the baby is born on drugs. However, the goal is to have them adopted within two years, so it’s not permanent money. The kids three to seven pay a little less than babies, but by the tender age of three, a child can already be considered ‘not viable for adoption’, so they can be in long term foster care. You get a child at three and do long term until they are eleven, you’re making more money than if you had two kids over the age of eleven. Eleven to eighteen pays the least, so no one wants them. They don’t want the trouble for little pay. I didn’t get into a long-term foster home before I was eleven, so who knows how many more foster homes are in store for me?”

“Oh, you won’t get sent away, Emma.” MM stated. “Mom’s using the money she gets from you to fund her art projects, so she won’t give that up.”

Emma had heard flippant remarks like this since she got here, so she had learned to hide her disgust at the things MM would say. Regina, however, was horrified and glared at MM. “Did you really just say that? God do you ever think before you speak?”

“What?” MM asked innocently. “I was just assuring her that she’d…”

“It was rude, MM.” Ella said and then reached over and put her hand on Emma’s. “Are you okay?”

Emma nodded, trying hard to keep her emotions in check. She couldn’t piss off MM or she’d be sent away. “I’m fine. I don’t think she meant anything bad by what she said.”

“Intentional or not, it was rude.” Regina said, sending another glare to MM.

They spent more time talking and then the guys started to get rowdy. “Let’s play a game!” Killian said and started clearing off the table.

“What game?” Regina asked, hoping it wasn’t what she thought it was.

“The game we always play.” Robin said, rolling his eyes. “Right, Killian? The only way you ever get action is through this game.” He said, causing the others to laugh.

“For our newcomer,” Killian started, ignoring the others, “this is spin the bottle. We play it a little differently though. It doesn’t matter the gender of the other person, if the bottle lands on them, you kiss them. However, Regina and Zelena get a respin if they land on each other, so I suppose that should be the same for you and MM. If it lands on someone twice, you have to use tongue and if it lands on someone a third time, it’s seven minutes of heaven in the closet.”

Though Emma felt nervous, she bit her lip, knowing everyone was waiting for her reaction. “What if it lands on someone a fourth time?”

Mal smirked, liking Emma’s answer. “Fourteen minutes in the closet.”

“And what do the others do while people are in the closet?”

“Well, usually we try to listen, but we usually end up just kinda making out with each other.” Zelena said with a chuckle. “Or more so, MM and David make out and Ella and Thomas make out.”

Regina put a hand on Emma’s leg. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but if you do start, you do have to kiss whomever the bottle lands on. Well, I guess you don’t have to, but…”

“I get it.” Emma said, not wanting Regina to take her hand off her leg.

“What do you say, Swan?” Mal asked, a challenging look in her eyes. “You in?”

Emma took a breath and nodded. “I’m in.”

“Great! Let the games begin!” Killian said, finishing a beer and putting the bottle on the table. “Everyone gather round.” Anyone who wasn’t already around the table came over and they all sat in a circle, some on the floor and some on the sofas. Killian looked up and grinned. “I think our newest guest should go first.”

Everyone looked at Emma who bit at her lip as she leaned forward, but Regina grabbed the bottle first. “She’s our guest, she doesn’t have to go first.” Regina said, giving a little glare at Killian. She had no idea why, but she felt a bit protective of Emma. She put the bottle in front of David. “You first.”

“That sounds fair.” David said and took the bottle. He spun it and looked up as it landed on Ruby. The two leaned forward and Emma was a bit surprised that it wasn’t just a peck of a kiss, but a full on tongue swapping kiss. She swallowed and looked down, part of her wishing she hadn’t come here. To her, kisses like that meant something; they weren’t something you just gave freely.

Zelena leaned over and whispered. “You don’t have to kiss like that. Ruby just likes to kiss everyone like that.”

“Yes, no matter how many times I’ve asked her not to.” Mary Margaret stated angrily.

“I’m not a prude.” Emma said with a shrug. “I just…I think kisses are meant to be special; things you share with that one special person.”

“That’s so romantic.” Regina said with a smile.

“And incredibly naïve.” Mal said with a roll of her eyes.

People took their turns and the bottle hadn’t landed on Emma yet, for which she was a bit grateful, however, she felt something stir in her stomach when she watched Regina and Robin kiss. She wasn’t sure if it was envy or what, but it didn’t matter because now it was her turn. It seemed everyone got quiet and watched as Emma spun the bottle. She took a deep breath and watched it slow down and then stop, pointing at Zelena. For some reason, she felt a hint of relief at that and turned to face the girl. The two shared a small kiss and the game went on.

Killian grinned when it was his turn and the bottle landed on Emma. She leaned forward, but he pulled her closer and almost made her fall over the table. “Killian! Damn it we’ve talked about this!” Zelena said, standing up and pulling Killian away. Emma felt her face turn beet red and she sat back in her spot, trying not to make this a big thing. “This is spin the bottle, not sexually assault the girls.”

Regina put an arm around Emma. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“She’s right.” Mary Margaret said, rolling her eyes. “Leave Killian alone, it’s not like Emma hasn’t done more with other guys. She is a foster kid for crying out loud, I’m sure she’s had sex many times.”

Emma froze, her heart pounding. “I have not!” She said, feeling tears in her eyes. “What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway? All foster kids have sex all the time?”

“That’s what I’ve heard. My dad said that will be what we have to watch the most with you.” MM just shrugged, oblivious to the fact that the others were looking at her appalled.

“Watch with me? Yet, you’re the one who brought me to a party to play spin the bottle.”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Oh stop. You don’t want to make me mad, do you?”

Emma felt Regina’s arm tighten around her as she felt sick. “Sorry.” She said quietly, feeling like she was stuck and being blackmailed in a way.

“I think that’s enough of this talk and probably enough of this game.” Zelena said, she honestly wanted MM out of her house.

“No.” Emma said, shaking her head. “I don’t want to be the reason for this to end. I’m fine, okay? He got a little rough, but I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Regina asked quietly.

“Yes. Come on, let’s just have fun.”

The game continued and when Mal landed on Emma, she gently stroked her cheek as she kissed her, almost as if sending comfort to her. Emma much preferred when it was a girl she was kissing, for she already knew her sexuality. Though, she knew better than to admit it because that could get her kicked out of foster homes, or worse. But here, it seemed they were all open and it made her happy. She was also glad she didn’t have to kiss MM when her spin landed on her. She spun again and her heart skipped a beat as it landed on Regina. The kiss was short and sweet, but it left Emma wanting more, wishing and hoping her spins would always land on Regina.

Her next spin did land on Regina again and she hoped the excitement didn’t show on her face. However, the knowing smirk from Mal made her believe it did. This kiss was a little longer and the taste of Regina’s tongue against hers made her feel things she hadn’t felt before. But again, it was over all too fast. Emma couldn’t help but smirk when Zelena landed on David for a third time and as the two went to the closet, MM was obviously upset and trying to change the rules.

David went in the closet and Zelena grinned. “Rules are rules.” She said before closing the door.

Emma got up and looked at Regina. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“I’ll show you.” Regina said, gesturing for Emma to follow. Emma did and Regina pointed it out, but took Emma’s hand. “Are you okay? That shit she was saying wasn’t right.”

Emma shrugged. “It’s fine. Unfortunately, I’m used to it. I just have to get through the next ten months and then try to get emancipated when I’m 17 and finally start to live my life.”

“Well, if you ever need to get away, you’re welcome here any time. You’re my friend now; you don’t need her in order to come here. In fact, you’re more welcomed than she is.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Emma said with a smile. “I’ll be right out.” Emma then went in the bathroom and did what she had to do. She liked Regina and Zelena, and hell, she even liked Ruby and Mal and David and Thomas, but she didn’t know if she could stay with someone like Mary Margaret much longer, much less ten months. Her only other option at this point, however, was a group home and she didn’t want that. Emma came back out and smiled as she saw her glass was refilled with new ice and coke. “Thanks.” She said as she sat down.

Ruby gave a nod. “No problem. I was refilling my own. Hey Em, my granny volunteers at the community center and she was just telling me the other day about a new program they have for foster kids, or kids with single parents or parents who just don’t have time who are our age where they help them get ready to live on their own. They help teach things like how credit cards work, how to budget, how to do resumes, how to apply for scholarships and colleges. Just really anything they can help with to make sure you’re successful once you’re on your own. It’s called Independent Living. She wants me to take it since I really don’t listen to anything she says and my parents are gone. You should take it with me. I can get you the information.”

“Yeah, that sounds…”

“She doesn’t need that.” MM said, rolling her eyes. “My parents will teach her.”

“Maybe you should let her speak for herself.” Regina said with a glare.

“Thank you, Ruby. If I could get the info, that would be great. Does it cost anything?” Emma asked, biting her lip. She had some money saved, but was trying to keep it saved for her future.

“Nope, it’s free. Here, give me your info and I’ll get it to you.” Ruby said, handing Emma her phone. “Do you have a phone?”

“Yes, social services gives us a laptop and a phone if we keep our grades up. Actually, if I’m honest, I think it’s something my social worker does on her own, but she won’t admit it.” She put her phone number and her email in Ruby’s phone. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“No, thank you.” Ruby said with a chuckle. “I don’t wanna go alone.”

Regina took Emma’s phone with a smirk and after a bit, handed it back to her. “There, now you also have my number, Zelena’s number and every else’s number. You can text them yours if you want, or delete them.” She said with a chuckle. “It’s up to you.”

“Seven minutes are over!” MM announced, as she stood and knocked on the closet door.

David came out first and Zelena, making a show of fixing her shirt and hair, came out with a grin. Emma couldn’t help but wonder if anything actually happened or if it was all for show. David seemed like a good guy and not like someone who would cheat on his girlfriend. As MM and David were whispering intensely, Zelena leaned over. “I had a good chat with him and told him to get her under control. The way she’s talking to you and about you is not okay.”

While it felt good to have someone stick up for her, Emma only felt fear inside. “Please don’t say anymore. If she ends up not liking me, her parents will send me back and I honestly don’t want to go to a group home.”

“You think her parents would do that?”

“I don’t know about her mom, but her dad would do whatever she asked him to. I’ve been sent away before because the bio kids don’t like me or think their parents are getting too close. It’s not fun and like I was telling Regina, I just have to last 10 months before I can try to get emancipated.”

“Okay, enough talking, Regina it’s your turn.” Thomas said and Regina took her turn, kissing Killian and obviously not liking it.

Emma’s heart was pounding as she took her turn. She had spun Killian, Mal, and Regina twice and Zelena once and was hoping it would either be someone new, or anyone but Killian. She let out a breath as it stopped at Regina.

“In the closet!” Ruby announced, looking at the clock.

Regina looked at Emma and stood, helping the blonde up. “Go get ‘em tiger.” Mal said with a grin to Regina.

Emma closed the door behind them and looked nervously at Regina, licking her lips. “So um…we just…”

“We don’t have to do anything, Emma.” Regina said quietly, lacing her fingers with Emma’s. “Whatever you want to do or not do.”

“What if I want to kiss you? Do…do you want to kiss me?”

“Very much so.” Regina said with a smile. “I’m very attracted to you, Ms. Swan.” She said, pushing Emma back against the wall. “But I also respect you, so you tell me if it’s too much.”

Emma swallowed and gave a nod, not able to find her voice, and pulled Regina closer. Plump lips met thin and it didn’t take long for Regina’s probing tongue to be granted access. Emma’s arms went around Regina’s back, pulling her impossibly closer as Regina’s fingers thread through blonde locks. She pulled at Emma’s hair, breaking the kiss and looking into dark green eyes. “You’re so hot.” She whispered before her lips moved to Emma’s neck, finding her pulse point and sucking, causing Emma to moan as she felt herself grow wet between her legs. As if reading her mind, Regina’s knee came up and pressed against Emma’s core, causing the blonde to go weak in the knees. She moved her hips against Regina as her hands made their way under Regina’s shirt. Regina reached back and took Emma’s hands, moving them to her breasts and chuckled as she felt Emma kneed at her breasts. Just as Emma was starting to feel something building, Killian’s voice cut through the make out session.

“Seven minutes are over!”

Regina growled and both were panting as they tried to come down from the frenzy they were in. “You better spin me again, Swan.” She said, fixing Emma’s shirt. “Oh, and I’m sorry but I think I marked your neck.”

Emma’s hand went to her neck and though she wasn’t upset about it, she wondered what her foster parents would say. The door opened and the two came out, Emma not looking at anyone as she came and sat down.

“Oh shit, Swan. Regina got you good.” Zelena said with a smirk as she looked at Emma’s neck.

“Daddy is going to be mad.” MM stated, almost with glee in her eyes. “You’ll probably be grounded the rest of the summer.”

“Not if he doesn’t know.” Regina said and then rolled her eyes. “Besides, you and David fuck all the time and you don’t get grounded.”

“First of all, we don’t ‘fuck’, we make love, and daddy doesn’t know about that.”

“Well if want it to stay that way, you won’t bring up Emma’s love bite.” Zelena said with a glare. “Her coat will hide it when she gets home and then she can use make up.”

“Or maybe you could stay here tonight, Emma?” Regina asked quietly. “I’m sure MM will be going to David’s anyway but saying she’s staying here since his mom is out of town.”

MM glared, but couldn’t deny she had already told her parents she’d be staying. “I told them I’d get Emma home.”

“Well tell them she’s staying here or I’ll tell them you’re not.” Zelena said, sick of MM and wanting to just be done.

“Fine.” The girl said, getting her phone out and calling. “Hey mom. Yeah, we’re having fun. Can Emma stay at Zelena and Regina’s tonight with me? Yeah, it’s fine or I wouldn’t be asking.” MM rolled her eyes. “Yes, it’s great she’s making friends. Okay, thanks. Love you.” She hung up and looked over. “She can stay.”

“Good. Now, I think we should be going.” David said, knowing his girlfriend was grating on everyone’s last nerve.

“Us too.” Ella said. “Can we help clean up anything before we go?”

“No it’s fine.” Zelena stated. “We’ve got it.”

“Shit, I’ve got to get to work. I have the night shift at Granny’s. Robin, can I get a ride?” Ruby asked and the three said good bye to everyone as they left, all of them telling Emma they were glad to have met her.

Mal stayed and she and Emma helped Regina and Zelena clean up and then Mal and Zelena, being a grade ahead of Regina, went off to a party some of their classmates were throwing for their graduation. Regina sat down by Emma and took her hand as she turned the T.V. on. “Hey, I’m sorry for giving you that mark. I really hope Mr. Blanchard doesn’t ground you.”

“It’s fine. I can figure out how to hide it. Otherwise, it would be worth the grounding.” She said with a blush.

“You’re sweet. Now, I want to get to know you, Emma Swan.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

Emma chuckled, but the two spent the next few hours talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. As they talked, they also got physically closer to each other, holding hands, touching, and leaning on each other.

“I don’t normally do this, honest I don’t, but Emma, would you like to maybe continue our closet fun up in my room? Or, we can just go to bed. I’m not fussed either way.”

“I um…Regina I’ve actually never…I mean not willingly…”

“It’s okay, Emma, though it makes me sad you were ever forced, please know I’m not going to push you. We’ll go at your pace and stop if you want to stop and I won’t be upset.” Regina said, tucking some of Emma’s hair behind her ear. “I’m being too forward, I’m sorry.”

“No.” Emma said, taking Regina’s hand. “I mean yes, it’s fast, but hell, you only live once and with my record, I probably won’t be here that long and…that sounded terrible and not what I meant.” Emma said with a chuckle. “I want you, Regina. I want to continue what we were doing.”

Regina smiled and turned the TV off before taking Emma’s hand and leading her upstairs. Once in her room, Regina closed the door and pushed Emma against it, kissing her hard. Emma moaned and kissed her back, her hands going down to Regina’s ass and squeezing. Regina gasped and then moaned. “Yes…Emma I like that.” She said as her lips once again moved down Emma’s neck, this time, her hands working on the buttons of Emma’s shirt.

Emma smirked and felt a moment of bravery. “Oh? Do you like this?” She asked as she smacked Regina’s ass with her right hand.

The brunette stopped her kissing and looked up at Emma, the blonde thinking she maybe went too far. “I fucking love it.” She growled and ripped Emma’s shirt, causing buttons to fly everywhere.

“Regina…I don’t have another shir….shiiiiiiiit….” She moaned as she felt Regina’s teeth on her collar bone, her hands behind her working on her bra.

“You can borrow one of mine.” Regina said, taking Emma’s bra off. “Fucking gorgeous.” She said as she looked at Emma, the blonde’s nipples hardening in the cool air. She watched Emma’s face as she brought her hands to Emma’s breasts, pinching her nipples. She grinned with Emma moaned, her eyes rolling back.

“Fuck, Regina.” Emma groaned and opened her eyes, her hands going to the bottom of Regina’s shirt to pull it over her head. Her bra was off next and Emma’s lips were on Regina’s nipples like magnets. She sucked and licked and nipped, causing Regina to moan and gasp and become more frantic.

“Jeans.Off.Now.” She said, undoing the button to Emma’s jeans. She moved to her own when the blonde started scooting out of hers and soon, both teens were naked, eyes racking over each other. Regina took Emma’s arms and turned her so her back was to the bed. She then pushed her back before crawling up Emma’s body. She kissed the blonde, pressing herself down against her, their skin fizzing with electricity. Regina kissed to Emma’s ear, nipping at her lobe. “Emma, I want you. I want to be inside you, fucking you. Is that okay?”

“Gods yes. Please…please fuck me.” Emma moaned, her stomach feeling the anticipation. She felt Regina’s hand go down her body and she opened her legs for her, welcoming her touch. She hissed as fingers whispered against her clit causing her hips to jerk, wanting more.

“Someone is fucking wet.” Regina purred as she dipped her finger through Emma’s slit. “Is this all for me?”

“Y…yes…Regina please I…I need you…fuck.” Emma groaned and Regina smirked.

“Okay, okay. So impatient.” Regina said and then thrust two fingers inside Emma, her thumb pressing on her clit. “Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.” Regina said as she twisted her fingers inside Emma. Emma’s hips bucked against Regina and her back arched. Regina moaned and took a nipple into her mouth as she fucked Emma with her fingers. She bit down on it as she slid a third finger inside the teen, loving the way her body moved against her. Regina shifted, watching the blonde as she fucked her, her thumb pressing against her clit as her fingers twisted inside her. She marveled at the muscles flexing in Emma’s stomach, the way her neck strained as she threw her head back and arched her back. “So fucking beautiful.” She said, shifting so she was more between Emma’s legs. “Cum baby. Cum for me. I know you want to.”

Emma groaned as she felt herself getting closer. She had never actually orgasmed unless it was her playing with herself and the fact that this beautiful brunette was between her legs, urging her to cum, made Emma feel amazing. It hit her and she gripped the sheets under her as her body pulsated with such pleasure. “Fuck Regina…fuck fuck yes….” There were stars and trembling and all too soon, Regina’s fingers were no longer inside her. She opened her eyes and watched the brunette cleaning her fingers with her mouth. “Fuck…”

Regina grinned and came up to cuddle next to Emma. “You’re so beautiful. Watching you come undone like that…wow. Now, sleep. I know you’re tired.”

“No wait. What about you? Regina I want...”

“Shh. Next time. This time was all about you. Now don’t argue with me.”

And though Emma wanted to, she didn’t. Instead, she fell into a deep sleep. The next morning, she woke and for a moment, forgot where she was. She reached out but frowned as the bed was empty. It was then she heard the shower in the connected bathroom. Biting her lip, Emma got up and quietly went into the steamy bathroom. She opened the door and slipped in behind the brunette, her eyes looking her backside up and down. She then wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck, letting the water flow over them. “Good morning.”

Regina chuckled, leaning back into Emma. “Good morning to you, too.”

Emma smiled and moved them, pushing Regina down onto the built in bench that was in the wall of the shower. It was the perfect height and though Emma had never done this before, she was hoping she could do it right. She opened Regina’s legs and got on her knees, looking up when Regina’s fingers lifted her chin. “Emma, you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to. Just…tell me if it’s not working, okay?”

“Don’t be nervous.” Regina said, opening her legs more. “You’ll be just fine.”

Emma gave a soft smile and kissed Regina’s inner thighs before moving to her clit. She licked and then sucked on it, flicking her tongue against it. Regina moaned and shifted so her leg went over Emma’s shoulder, her hand was fist deep in Emma’s hair, guiding her to where she wanted her. Emma moaned as she tasted her and while her mouth gave her clit all the attention, she slid a hand up and two fingers went inside Regina. She curled them in the ‘come hither’ gesture as she sucked hard on Regina’s clit.

“Emma…fuck Emma you…you’re so good… fuck yes…right there…” Regina let out, not caring if her sister was home or not. She was a little embarrassed that she was already so close, but Emma was just that good. A few more thrusts and nips to her clit and Regina was cumming hard in Emma’s mouth. “YES! YES FUCK YES!”

After a bit, Emma chuckled as she got up and pulled Regina to her, holding her close. “You’re amazing, Regina.”

“So are you, Emma.” Regina said, coming down from her high.

The two showered and then dressed, Emma borrowing a shirt from Regina, before coming downstairs. If Zelena and Mal heard them, they didn’t say, and the four went to Granny’s to meet MM and David and have breakfast before MM and Emma went home.

That night, Emma lay in bed, hot tears falling from her eyes. What had been an amazing day, quickly turned into a horrible one the moment MM opened her mouth and told her father how Emma was ‘kissing everyone and probably had sex with two people’ at the party. Emma felt so betrayed, but even as she tried to explain, she realized Mr. Blanchard was not going to listen to her. Instead, he yelled at her for over an hour as MM smirked watching.

_“I’m not sure you’ll be staying, Emma. I can’t have you influencing my daughter.” Leo yelled and Emma had enough._

_“Your daughter was off fucking David all night! She’s the one who took me to a ‘Spin the Bottle’ party. She was drinking, but yes, I’m the bad influence.” The next thing Emma knew, she was on the floor, her face burning hot._

_“Leopold Blanchard! What the hell did you just do?” Eva’s voice rang out as Emma’s hand came up to her cheek. She had been hit before, but she hadn’t been ready this time. “Emma, honey, are you okay?” Eva asked, coming over to the girl._

_Emma flinched and moved away. “Don’t touch me! Please, don’t touch me!” Tears were in Emma’s eyes as she looked over at MM who had gone white as a ghost. “Are you happy now?” She asked and then ran to her room, packing her bag._

_“Emma, honey, can I please come in?” Eva asked and Emma opened the door. “Emma I’m so sorry. I understand you want to leave and I don’t blame you, but please let’s wait until tomorrow. It’s getting late.”_

_“I can’t stay here. He hit me, Eva! He hit me like I’m nothing. I’m so fucking sick of people thinking I’m nothing. I’m a person, a human being, and I don’t deserve to be treated like that.”_

_“You’re right, Emma. You’re absolutely right and that’s why I called the police. Graham is on his way and will be taking Leo to jail tonight. I’m just asking you stay until tomorrow and we can call your social worker.”_

_“You…you called the cops? On your husband?”_

_“Yes. No matter who he is, it was not okay for him to do that to you.”_

_Emma had to talk to Sheriff Graham, but it was made easier when Eva and even Mary Margaret backed her up on what happened. MM even admitted everything about the party and how she had stayed at David’s house. When Graham left, Emma wiped her eyes. “Does anyone else here do foster care? I don’t want to leave this town, but I can’t stay here once he’s back.”_

_Eva sighed. “Yes, there are others, but Emma, I don’t want you to leave.” The two had a conversation and Emma found out Eva had been wanting to leave Leo for a while. However, because of what happened, it may not even mater if Eva left because Emma had been hurt here, so she’d probably have to go._

Emma lay in bed and sighed as she texted Regina, telling her what happened. Almost as soon as she sent it, her phone rang and Emma answered. “Emma? Are you okay? That bastard! Please tell me you’re okay.”

Emma sighed. “I’m okay. Stunned and feeling hurt, but okay. Regina…I’ll probably have to leave now.”

“Honey, all that matters is that you’re safe. I hate to see you go, but even if you do, I’ll see you in ten months.”

Emma sniffed. “I don’t wanna go to a group home. Regina, I hate this. Why did I have to blow up?”

“It wasn’t your fault, Emma Swan!” Regina said and sighed. “I’ll come see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.” The two hung up and Emma tried to go to sleep, not knowing Regina had other plans.

The next day, Emma was packed up when her social worker came and gave her a hug. “Oh, Emma. I’m so sorry. I thought this was the perfect match for you. I’ll keep looking, I know you think you only have ten months, but I’ll find you a home that will be here for you even after you’re of age.”

“I don’t want to go, Steph. I like this town.” Emma said as she sniffed, looking to see if Regina was here yet.”

“I’m sorry, Emma.” Eva said. “I’m sorry you got hurt and I’m sorry I can’t keep you. If they’d let me, I would, but I get why they won’t. You’re special, Emma, and I hope the next people that get you realize that.”

“It’s not your fault.” Emma said, shrugging. “Thanks though.” She looked at MM. “Tell Reigna…”

“Wait!” Emma heard and turned around, confused at what she was seeing. Regina was in a car with Ruby and an older woman. “Please wait.”

Emma looked at Steph who shrugged and waited. The woman came over and Emma recognized her finally. “Granny? What are you doing here?”

Granny gave Emma a smile and looked at Steph. “My name is Eugenia and believe it or not, I am foster care certified. I want this baby girl to stay with me and I’m willing to jump through any hoops to make it happen.”

The group went to Granny’s and after a couple hours, the woman had been approved and was showing Emma her room. “Now there’s rules, child, but I trust we’ll get along just fine.”

Emma hugged her. “Thank you so much. This is so much better than a group home.”

That night, Emma went to bed feeling so much better about her present and her future. Sure, it would be weird to have MM still in the same area, but at least now, she didn’t have to be nice to her. The best though, was when Regina asked her on a date and Emma was able to say yes, knowing Granny didn’t care by the small nod she gave her. Emma’s life was now on track…or so she hoped.


End file.
